


Forgotten

by ABearInASock



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABearInASock/pseuds/ABearInASock
Summary: A poem written in the persepective of Catra. During the time Adora joined the rebellion.





	Forgotten

She left me

Sent me back to the dark place 

Could she not hear my plea 

Of how I longed to be in her embrace

We promised that we’d look out for each other

That nothing would tear us apart

But nothing was above her 

Not even taking a piece of my heart

Things weren’t meant to go this way

We could’ve ruled the world together

If you had just stayed 

You’d be mine forever


End file.
